Dark Truth
by Orithyea
Summary: Tsuna found a book about the Vongola Primo. As a result, Reborn sent them to the past. But what they didn't know were the secrets that were forever buried, shattering the trust they held in their ancestors. Dark First Generation.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dark Truth

**Genre: **Angst/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tsuna found a book about the Vongola Primo. As a result, Reborn sent them to the past. But what they didn't know were the secrets that were forever buried, shattering the trust they held in their ancestors. Dark First Generation.

**A/N: **Unbeta'd and my first multi-chaptered fic. I'm experimenting with other genres so please pardon me if it does not meet your expectations. This is a rewritten one, to those who read the first one, I hope this will be better than the other one.

* * *

_**Dark Truth**_

Orithyea

* * *

_They said they were exact replicas of them_

_From looks to personalities_

_From characteristics to resolve_

_Their desire for their famiglia_

_A reincarnation they say_

_But are they truly the same?_

* * *

**Prologue**

Four people were gathered in a large room comprised of a long rectangular table in the center with a person on each end. The chair on one end looked similar to that of a throne. Portraits of different people were hanged up on the wall, adding beauty to the room. Expensive vases stood at every corner, each with a different design. A glass chandelier hung above their heads, the light radiantly emanated the entire room.

The blond at one end of the table stared at his guest. He can see the man attempting to look calm and intimidating, but to the blond, he can easily distinguish what his guest honestly feels. Fear enveloped this man's heart. The raven-haired man who stood on his right evidently felt the same way as his boss.

Crossing his legs, the blond made eye contact with the person at the other end, who shivered as he felt the gaze that befell on him, but nonetheless returned the contact. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other. Needless to say, it was a battle of intimidation. Obviously though, a winner was already announced even before they had started.

The guest dropped his gaze on the table, suddenly finding it interesting. He played with his fingers until he heard the man speak.

"Why do you think I asked for your presence, Proiettile Primo?"

The addressed man trembled, voice quivering as he spoke, "I-I don't know.

"Ho? You don't know?" The blond raised an eyebrow, "You have gravely violated our most important rule. I am sure you are well aware of what that rule is."

Proiettile Primo widened his eyes. Practically everyone in Italy knew of their famiglia's rule, hell it was practically made a law in the nation of the underground world as the power of them made every man, big or small, tremble in their palms.

The Proiettile Primo pondered over how he could have violated that rule. As different scenarios walked into mind, a certain scene made his eyes become bigger once more. The man slammed both his hands on the table, making a loud noise. He stood up at the same time, hope in his eyes as he retaliated, "That was an accident!"

"Accident? And you expect me to forgive you because it was an accident, I presume?"

Proiettile Primo fell on his knees, the hope in his eyes vanished. "P-please, sir. I will take great measures so that it will not happen again. You can take my life then if another situation like that might occur. I-I swear!"

The blond looked uninterested as the man before him begged for mercy. He glanced at the black-haired man that stood behind the Proiettile Primo's chair. A smirk graced the blond's features as he asked, "You are the his right-hand man, correct?"

The right-hand man nodded frantically, "Y-Yes, sir!"

In an instant, the blond was behind the raven-haired man. "Why do you think accidents happen?" He whispered.

The man let out a small shriek upon feeling the warm breath in his ear. "I-If the p-person is ignorant and i-indifferent, t-then some of his o-or her actions can easily lead to a-an accident, s-sir."

"Did you hear that, Proiettile Primo?" The said man nodded. "Your right-hand man just called you ignorant and indifferent."

The dark-haired man reacted, "No! He's a caring boss. It wasn't his fault that it happened."

The blond smiled, "How loyal. Very well then, because of your loyalty you can pay the price for the deed of your boss."

The man had no time to question what he meant. The blond raised his gloved hand, placing it in the man's face. The man quickly reacted and brought out his gun, he was about to pull the trigger when the blond's other hand quickly twisted the hand holding the gun, making the gun face the owner's stomach. The blond pulled the trigger while his gloved hand became embarked in a beautiful orange flame.

"Alfonso!" The boss shouted his right-hand man's name. He stood up and was about to aid his subordinate when he heard a gun clicking behind him. Turning around, he saw the blond's famous right-hand man, recognizing him as he saw the red hair and the red tattoo that spread throughout his right cheek.

"Move and you'll join him." The other right-hand man growled, gun still pointing at their guest.

The Proiettile Primo froze and closed his eyes as Alfonso continued to scream in agony. Not once had he ever imagined such horror to happen. He only saw darkness as Alfonso filled the room with his pain-filled shouts.

The screams stopped, the boss taking it as a signal to open his eyes, which he regrettably did so. He saw Alfonso lying on the floor, his blood painted the white carpet red, his face was burnt into crisp, not recognizable anymore.

"Take him and get out of my sight."

Proiettile Primo immediately carried his right-hand man, not caring if his blood stained his expensive clothes. He ran swiftly out of the room and headed straight to their car waiting in front of the mansion. The car's engine roared as they set out at once. Anger enveloped him as he gazed at Alfonso lifeless body lying on his lap.

The blond sighed as he stared at the carpet. His lips curved into a pout, "Phooey, G. The carpet is ruined."

* * *

**E/N:** Chapter 1 will be posted either tomorrow or day after tomorrow. Timeline I will use is 400 years ago, since I really can't believe that each boss only had like 20 - 30 years of reign, them being the most powerful and influential famiglia. I would appreciate to know what your reactions are. (*´∀`*)


	2. The Book

**persona3adict: **Me neither. I don't know what I was thinking when this plot entered my mind.

**kagamine0410: **Totally creepy, and cold-hearted.

**al ilmo nour: **Thank you! I hope the next chapters would still be awesome. I was thinking that no one would be interested in my story.

**Rilliane: **Don't worry! He has his reasons for being dark. -oopsieee-

**Wow: **Yandere, lol. I never thought of that. Made me think of Yuno Gasai.

**Taira-keimei: **I love dark themes, but I never was good at writing that.

**Mima: **Yes, it will appear in later chapters. Poor Alfonso. /3

**Mini Sadist Reborn: **Thank yooou! I want to portray Giotto as somewhat childish, lol.

**Too Lazy To Log-in: **Thanks for being not too lazy to review, lol. Mehehe.

A special thank you to **Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja **for correcting my mistakes. Maybe I should get a beta. ;_;

Thank you for the reviews. Anyway, on to chapter one! ╮(─▽─)╭

* * *

_**Dark Truth**_

Orithyea

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Book**

A certain brunet released a sigh. It has been like this all day. Reading, reading again to make sure, and signing bills for destruction, request for alliances, and invitations to parties. The stacks of paper just kept piling and piling. He stood up from his chair and stretched his limbs, thinking that he deserved a break from the grueling hours of continuously facing paperwork. Walking towards a bookshelf, he scanned the different types of books. He was never a wide reader even after he officially became Vongola Decimo, he decided upon himself that doing something else might relax his stressed mind.

His eyes came upon a large and old-looking book; it was his first time seeing this. He took it out from the shelf and was intrigued to find out that the title was _Vongola Primo_. Nostalgia hit him as he remembered all the lessons he had with Reborn. The Spartan Tutor had him tied to a chair for a whole eighteen hours while lecturing him about his famiglia's past. The Sun Arcobaleno filled his mind with so many details that it made his head ache. From the start on how Giotto, G, and Cozart Shimon founded the Vongola to even the reason why Vongola Quarto uses a fork as his weapon choice, the reason being that the first time the boss was targeted he and his guardians were eating, thus his instinct made the eating utensil a weapon.

He sat once again and began reading. He knew some of the information already courtesy of a certain sadist but nonetheless continued to scan through it. At somewhere in the middle of the book, some of the pages were torn apart; his hyper intuition was nagging at him that this held something of significance. He flipped through all the pages to find out if some more pages were missing, but was resulted with none. It was only in that part that there were evidences of pages being forcefully removed from the book.

The missing pages piqued his curiosity, different questions popped in his mind. Was it lost due to its antiquity? Or maybe hidden by the enemies? Or was whatever information in it kept a secret? He groaned and rubbed his temples. Reading a book was to lessen his stress, not add more to it. All the thinking he's doing was certainly going against what he wanted to do.

"Who said you can take a break?"

Alert, the brunet whipped his head to look at the speaker and sighed in relief when he saw the person. "Reborn." He greeted his tutor, "A break once in a while doesn't hurt."

In an instant, Reborn had his pet-partner Leon turned into a gun and pointed it directly to the Decimo's forehead. The caramel-eyed boss would have immediately stuttered and yelled but that was him five years ago. Now at the age of nineteen, he learned to get used to the baby's antics and sadistic streaks.

"You let your guard down earlier." The fedora-wearing baby said, "What would have happened if it wasn't me that entered the room, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna winced at hearing his old nickname. It has been a while since someone called him that, and his tutor only calls him that whenever he did something wrong. "You worry too much, Reborn. I could have knocked whoever it is down." He added, "Sorry though, I was too engrossed in this book."

Reborn lowered his gun and gazed at the book. "Interested in finding more about the past? Want some more lessons with me?" The baby smirked.

"Uhh, I think I'll pass." Tsuna sweat-dropped at the thought of repeating the lessons with the sadist. He was thinking of returning the book when he remembered the torn pages. "Hey, Reborn. Some pages were –"

"Missing?" Reborn cut him off, "It was already like that when the Sixth found it."

Tsuna was disappointed at Reborn's answer. He was hoping that the Sun Arcobaleno would know where the pages were. Reborn, sensing his student's reaction asked, "Why? Are you that interested about the Primo?"

"It's just that, I felt that whatever words those pages contained is something important, something that could drastically change our lives." The brunet rubbed his temples again, "I guess my intuition is acting up again."

Reborn became silent. His student's Hyper Intuition wasn't something that you can ignore easily; it has saved lives and with it, was able to make good decisions and choices that the famiglia had to face. An idea suddenly came into his mind. "Oy, Tsuna. Want to know what those pages contain?" He smirked.

The young Vongola boss perked up at the question. "You know where those pages are?" He hopefully asked.

"I'll be back in half an hour. I want all of your guardians inside this room." With that statement, Reborn exited the room, leaving a confused Tsuna behind.

Even with unknown reasons, Tsuna complied, knowing better than to argue with the baby. Luckily, his guardians currently weren't outside on missions. And true to his word, Reborn came back in the room, not a second too late. Eyes roaming around the room, he nodded in approval upon seeing the eight people in the room.

The baby glanced at Hibari who was in the corner wearing a scowl on his features, and then to the Decimo. "So you and Hibari have a fight again?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "How else can I make him come here?"

"Kufufu," The Mist Guardian sat cross-legged on a chair, "What is this all about, Arcobaleno? I won't be here wasting my time if my dear Nagi didn't persuade me."

"You pineapple bastard." Gokudera growled, "You gave Juudaime a hard time, didn't you?"

"Hayato, that's enough." Tsuna said authoritatively. The Storm Guardian became silent, muttering apologies. "Alright, Reborn. What's this meeting for?"

"I found Dame-Tsuna lounging around in his office, not doing all these poor paperwork that are begging to be signed." A few giggles and chuckles were heard and Tsuna opened his mouth to react when Reborn continued, "He was reading this book," He lifted the book Tsuna took out from the shelf, "And found out that some pages were missing."

Yamamoto laughed, "So we're going to find some old pages?"

"No. All of you are going to the past." Reborn said. "To Primo's time. I have talked to both Spanner and Shouichi about it. The time machine they've been working on was completed three months ago, and they have confirmed it is working properly. I have already asked them to prepare it for your leave."

Ryohei punched his fist in the air, "I extremely get it! We're going to extremely look for the extreme pages in Primo's time."

"Anou, that wasn't Reborn-san's point, Sasagawa-san." The timid girl spoke up. Nervousness shot up and down her spine when she felt the stares of the people in the room, "Reborn-san wants us to go to the past and see for ourselves what was missing in the book." By the time she ended speaking, her face was beet red from the attention she was getting. Reborn nodded at her answer.

"No. Leaving Vongola without its guardians will leave it vulnerable to attacks. I don't want that to happen, and anyway as much as I hate to say it, I still have all these paperwork to sign. The other famiglias will also wonder where we are. What are we supposed to tell them? We came to the past?" The Vongola boss argued, despite his intuition annoying him with the importance of the pages' content. He had to protect his famiglia, and leaving it with fewer defenses will provoke the other famiglias to attack, taking advantage of the weakness.

"That's why we have the Vongola Alliance, Dame-Tsuna and we have that other no-good student of mine. We're at the time of peace now, there are currently no major conflicts that we have to take into great notice, and you seem to forget that the Vongola is the most powerful and influential famiglia. About what would be the reason, leave that up to me same with the paperwork. Or," Reborn grinned slyly, "Are you that fond of your paperwork now that you can't leave it alone? Rest assured that there would be plenty of where that came from."

Tsuna scowled at the thought of adding his work, "The day that I'd grown fond of paperwork would be the day I'd go to hell." He heard a certain signature laugh. "Shut up, Mukuro. You're not taking me to hell." He faced the Arcobaleno and continued, "Even without my Hyper Intuition I can tell that it's important to know those missing leaves. Will Vongola really be alright despite our absence?"

Reborn made eye contact with Tsuna, "Do you not trust me, Tsuna?"

"Trust is something I always had in you, Reborn." Tsuna smiled. Reborn was not only his tutor, but also a dear friend who he could always believe in.

Reborn adjusted his fedora hat to hide his face. Underneath the hat you could see a fatherly smile and a proud glint in his eyes. His student has grown up to be a man with good judgment and a person who treasures his comrades. "Then go."

"Vongola will be fine with Reborn-san here, Juudaime." Gokudera said, putting a hand on his boss's shoulders.

Tsuna smiled at his right-hand man and glanced around the room, seeking the others' choice only to be resulted with nods of approval minus his Cloud Guardian who glared at him and Tsuna responded with a glare that said 'We'll fight after all this, alright?' the Cloud just turned away and gave a small nod, while the Mist Guardian was talking with the other Mist, apparently persuading him to agree until he finally saw Mukuro also nodding his head.

"Fine. We're all going to the past, to Vongola Primo's generation." Tsuna announced.

* * *

The two genius technicians' room was filled with computers, robots, and other machineries that no human would have ever thought of. Tsuna had granted them an entire floor dedicated solely for their line of work. Though in this floor, half of it is for the surveillance of the Vongola Mansion. A room filled with screens displaying different locations of the mansion can be seen, looking out for intruders or anything they deem suspicious.

Irie Shouichi stood up from his chair to acknowledge the presence of the Guardians and Reborn. Turning to his partner, he tapped Spanner's shoulder, who in turn seemed ignorant with everything around him except for what he was doing, which was improving another Gola Mosca. Spanner continued to connect a blue and red wire, which he regretted to do so. A small explosion occurred, blasting both Spanner and Shouichi. The others rushed towards them, Tsuna at the head.

"Are you guys alright? That was dangerous!"

Shouici rubbed the back of his head, "Ow, ow, ow. We're fine, Tsuna. Just some scratches." He glared at Spanner who had a wide grin on his face, "What are you grinning at?"

"I just figured out what was wrong." Spanner answered.

"Well, duh." The light brown-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Spanner looked at Tsuna and then to the others. "Oh, Vongola. You just arrived here?"

Standing up, Shouichi sighed and lent a hand to assist Spanner. The latter grunted while standing, apparently just noticing the wounds given by the explosion. "They've been here for quite a while, Spanner. Never mind that, I'm guessing you're here about the time machine?" He directly asked Tsuna.

"Yes. But firstly, let nii-san heal your wounds." Tsuna nodded at his Sun Guardian who willingly healed their injuries. After that, Tsuna continued, "Reborn told us you're finished with the time machine and works perfectly fine."

"It took us quite a long time but we've finished it." Both the technicians had a proud smile on their face, their hard work having been paid off.

"Follow us, it's in another room." Shouichi said, the others complied.

Opening another door, the others were amazed at what they are seeing. There was an enormous round white machine connecting to a lot of machines, it looked similar to the time machine they've seen in the future, the machine that saved their future. Everyone had the exact same thought in his or her mind.

Shouichi sat at a chair, Spanner followed suit. They immediately started pressing some buttons and the machine started to light up. Noises can be heard as the machine was being prepared, some of the parts were moving, and the round door creaked, moving to the side showing only a blinding white light.

"It's prepared. You can jump in right now." Spanner said.

"W-w-w-wait! We're going now?" Tsuna stuttered. It has been a while since he's done that, but the thought of time travelling again gave him nostalgia about what had happened with the different experiences he gained, especially with the future that Byakuran dominated the hundreds of different parallel worlds.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head, "Of course you are, Dame-Tsuna. What are you stuttering for?"

"Ouch, Reborn!" Reborn kicked him again, making Tsuna wince from the pain, "Alright, alright! We're going. Sheesh!"

"Alright, everyone please position yourselves in front of the machine, you need not enter simultaneously. You will arrive at the same place and the same time with each other. I've set the place so that you'll arrive at some place that's near the mansion." Shouichi said, "Please also be warned that you should not do anything that would change the future. Your identities as much as possible should be kept a secret, if you deem it necessary to inform them of who you are, then the choice is yours. We'll do everything in our power to maintain our present time. And as much as possible, always stick with each other."

"Oi, Irie. How can we get back to our time?" Gokudera asked.

It was Reborn that answered, "We'll fetch you when I say so."

"What if we want to go back when we want to, akambo?" Hibari, much to everyone's shock, asked.

Irie responded, "We can communicate with you all using your rings, though it will require a huge amount of flames. But I suppose that will be alright."

"But we don't know how to –"

Reborn interrupted Gokudera, "Enough with the questions. Just get to the past already!" Reborn said, making Gokudera flinch and apologize.

"Bossu," Chrome spoke up, "H-Hibari-san just entered the machine."

"That bastard! Can't he learn to be patient?" Gokudera snarled.

"Maa, maa, Hayato. It's alright. At least he went, right?" Yamamoto, always the peacemaker, calmed Gokudera. "I'm going next then. See you in the past!" With that, he ran off to the machine, leaving a still cursing Gokudera behind.

"Kufufu. Excited are we not?" Mukuro said, "Me and Nagi are going next then."

"EXTREMEEEEEEEE!" Ryohei suddenly shouted while running inside the machine.

Lambo, at the age of ten, has learned to behave and has somewhat matured. He glanced at Tsuna, who nodded at him. "I'm off then, Tsuna-nii!"

"Hayato, go ahead of me." Tsuna requested Gokudera.

Gokudera bowed, "Yes, Juudaime."

Tsuna was left alone with both technicians and Reborn. "Reborn, take care of things here." Even without saying this, Tsuna knew that his tutor would maintain the peace they have, and continue to run through things in the famiglia.

"Just be careful. The past is not something that you can do anything you want to, Tsuna. One small mistake can change the entire future. Be aware of that."

Tsuna nodded and smiled. He walked towards the machine and let the light engulf him. He was falling down with different colors surrounding him, not feeling afraid as he had already experienced going through this colorful path. After a while, he blacked out.

* * *

It felt like hours when he managed to open his eyes once again. Nature surrounded him as he sat up. His eyes roamed his surroundings, looking out for his Guardians, who unfortunately he could not see. Standing up, he felt panic rise in his head. He was alone, the thought of it made him feel scared. He was about to shout his friends' names when he remembered to keep quiet in unknown territory. Chanting a mantra of keeping calm, he suddenly heard a rustle behind him. Immediately, he turned towards the noise only to see his right-hand man.

"Juudaime! There you are. I couldn't find the others. That bastard Irie said that we'd all arrive at the same place." The emerald-eyed Guardian cursed.

Tsuna sighed, "It would be dangerous to look for them in this huge forest. If my intuition is correct, the place we're standing on should be the warehouse that Giannini-san requested to make for his equipment since Spanner and Shouichi had a whole floor for themselves. I think it'd be best to head towards the mansion; the others are probably there already. We should hide our identities though."

Gokudera nodded, "I saw the mansion in that direction." He pointed at the east, "I saw it when I climbed a tree to look at where we had arrived. And just as you say, this is the location of Giannini's warehouse. We should start walking."

The two trudged on as they headed towards the direction the Storm Guardian pointed at. The trees rustled and the leaves that fell on the ground flew in every direction as a rush of air suddenly passed by. They felt a shiver run through them as they felt the coldness of the breeze touch their bodies. Twigs cracked underneath them as they stepped on the used-to-be part of a tree. The chirping and tweeting of the birds surrounded the forest.

They continued to walk until they caught sight of the mansion. From the outside, it was enormous, though their current one was much more bigger.

The white paint on the walls made it look simple yet elegant. The windows partnered with the doors perfected the mansion, giving it a vintage effect. In front of the door was a rounded pathway since there was a fountain in the center, leaving it room for carriages to pass by. The fountain in the center was quite simple, not enormous but not exactly small either. Lush green grass covered the floor on either side of the mansion.

Both of the teens casually approached the door, a lie already prepared in their minds to hide their true names. The taller of the two knocked on the door thrice. They stood there waiting for anyone to open up. Gokudera was about to knock again when a man opened the door.

The man wore a white shirt tucked in his black slacks, a black tie complementing his suit. A red tattoo covered his entire right cheek, his red hair seemingly matched the tattoo. His face wore a scowl as he looked at the two.

The red-haired man raised an eyebrow when he saw Tsuna. 'He looks like him.' He shook his head and his scowl deepened, "Who are you brats?"

"G, who knocked?" A blond with gravity defying hair appeared behind the redhead. He looked with surprise at the two. "Ne, G. They look like us!" Laughing loudly, he pointed at Gokudera and Tsuna. "Don't tell me they're our long-lost children. That would be wonderful! You can be the mommy and I'd be the daddy."

"What the heck do you think you're saying, Giotto? Anyway, I think you're more motherly-like than me." G rolled his eyes, "I have to admit, they do look like us." G stared at them, looking from head to toe. "Who are you?"

Tsuna took a step forward and smiled, "My name is Celso, and my friend here is Emiliano. We were wondering if you could offer us shelter for a while. Our parents died in an accident and the money they left us was quite small. We don't have anything to eat anymore. We can do any chores or any odd jobs you'd give us." To add effect to the story, tears appeared at the side of Tsuna's eyes. He glanced at the two men in front on him, hoping that they would agree.

Gokudera smiled inwardly as he watched the scene, _'Juudaime sure can act.'_ He looked at G and mentally sighed in relief when he saw that he was going to cave in. The relief vanished when Giotto spoke up.

The blond smiled sweetly, but the venom was evident in his voice.

"Silly boy, lying won't work on us."

* * *

**E/N: **So there. Chapter one! I'm going to post chapter two on Saturday, or maybe tomorrow if I'd get it done tonight. So.. yeah. (⌒▽⌒) Oh, yeah. Just a heads-up. I guess this story will end in less than 15 or 20 chapters. Hopefully I'd end this before June ends. Bye-bi.

Oh, yeah. To anyone who is reading Parallel Opposites, any suggestions? I didn't make an outline for that. -facepalm-


	3. Capture

E-hugs to these wonderful people!

**Chi-tanda, anon, al ilmo nour, Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja, Maso-chan, Taira-keimei, Rebonatic, Too lazy again, Soul of the World, Kitsura E, Christine, Soul Vrazy, Mockingjay Rose, Cyanical, Neko9406, Yuki12397, long live marshmallows.**

Just a note, their ages are:

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera - 19

Lambo - 10

Mukuro, Ryohei - 20

Hibari - 21

Chrome - 18

* * *

_**Dark Truth**_

_Orithyea_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Capture**

The leaves rustled beneath their feet as they walked. Their eyes roamed their surroundings, keeping a look out for their friends at the same time their destination. These two, though not the brightest of their group, at least knew to keep quiet and to be alert. On the part of the white-haired young man, his mind was in turmoil. The need to shout for their friends was dominated by his instinct to keep quiet, a skill that Master Paopao had once said to him to be the most important one. The element of surprise after all, was an ability that can greatly turn the tide of a battle.

The raven-haired teen with him noticed the internal struggle his sempai was having. He knew that shouting was perfectly natural to him. He and his friends could understand. The Sun Flames he had, made him much more active in everything he does, thus the need to lessen his energy was needed. Shouting was one way, and the other was boxing.

Silence was something the Sun Guardian found unbearable. The inactiveness made his energy go haywire. The need to release them would have reached its peak if it wasn't for his companion who broke the silence that filled the air.

"This forest is pretty big. I hope Tsuna and the others are alright."

The boxer clenched his fist. "I'm sure Sawada and the others are alright to the extreme, Yamamoto" He spoke calmly, keeping in mind the need to always be quiet in unknown territory. His trust for the ones he considered his other family was evident in the words he had said.

His companion nodded, "I'm worried about Lambo. Maybe he and the others are already together. They must be waiting for us, sempai!" The ever-so-optimistic teen smiled.

Ryohei nodded vigorously. "I'm sure you're extremely right! We should catch up to them to the extreme." The teen smiled again but abruptly changed to a serious frown that was mimicked by his sempai. The air around them tensed and turned deadly.

The taller of the two reached out and grabbed his baseball bat from behind, immediately forming a defensive stance, the bat swiftly turned into a katana. The white-haired boxer assumed a boxing stance, left hand in front and right hand at the back; the same position was applied to his feet. Men in black suits appeared everywhere, holding their guns, ready to pull the trigger if needed. They were quite surprised when these two youngsters sensed them, what's more, they released an unrelenting aura.

A man stepped forward, Yamamoto guessed he was in charge. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

_Italian. _He mused, recognizing the language used. Lowering his sword but not letting his guard down, he let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Maa, maa. I'm Ilario and my friend here is Lucio. And we're kind of.. lost?"

"Lost people do not carry swords and immediately point it on people." The man growled. "Which famiglia do you belong to?"

The sword-wielding teen laughed, "My dad taught me how to use the sword. I just used it out of instinct. Nothing to worry about."

"You have trespassed on Vongola property. We're bringing both of you back to the mansion to answer to Primo." He nodded to his men, signaling them to surround the trespassers.

Ryohei and Yamamoto exchanged glances. _Vongola_, they both thought. Yamamoto slowly nodded, Ryohei nodded back, understanding the message. The raven-haired teen returned his sword, which he changed back to a bat, to his back. Raising his hands, he smiled, "Maa, maa. No need for violence guys, we're coming with you willingly." The men looked skeptical, and the man in-charge raised an eyebrow. "We won't resist, we swear."

The man pondered for a while. After a moment, he nodded. "Alright then. No funny tricks or you're going to get it from us." Lowering his gun, his men imitated his action. Judging by the looks on their faces, all of them were still suspicious.

Ryohei relaxed and removed his stance. Staring at the sky he thought, _Sawada, you and the others should be extremely fine when we see you._

"Let's go."

* * *

A petite girl opened her eyes. Slowly, she sat up, trying to remember where she was. She blinked a few times, the blur in her vision dissipating. With her sight now clear, her amethyst eye roamed her surroundings, vividly aware of the man beside her.

"Nagi."

Chrome whipped her head, relief washing in her mind upon seeing the man. "Mukuro-sama." She murmured.

Her male counterpart stood back behind her, leaning on another tree. Uncrossing his arms, he slowly approached his other half. The leaves crunched and rustled as he took his long strides. Mukuro stood beside his used-to-be vessel. The frail girl stood up hastily, now aware of their situation.

Unknown, strange, alien, desolate, foreign, unfamiliar. So many words that described their current terrain, but yet, the duo felt no fear embrace them. It was a given. Rokudo Mukuro, head of the Estraneo massacre, knew much more worse things than this situation. The river of blood that he was proud to have caused, was a vibrant scarlet that never failed to send a tingle in his spine. Fear was something he had long forgotten. Fear was something he had overcome. Fear was something he did not need.

Chrome Dokuro, the delicate, fragile girl, with just a glance, no one knew of her true potential except for her famiglia who accepted her, except for her savior who led her to the light away from the darkness. She was not as strong as the others, but she felt proud. Proud that she can stand alone now, proud that there was no need to rely on someone else, proud that she can be dependent, and fear was something she did not need to attain the pride she had now. Fear was something that her resolve had already overcome.

Chrome glanced at her companion. "Mukuro-sama, where are bossu and the others?"

"I don't know, my dear Nagi." Mukuro answered. "We might as well look for them."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

The two illusionists started walking, letting their instincts lead them. No conversations were heard as they continued to trudge on. They walked in comfortable silence, the only disturbance was the crinkling of the leaves.

In an instant, both illusionists held their trident and assumed a defensive stance. Back to back, they knew that they could rely on each other to watch their backs. They sensed a flame, a very familiar flame, a flame that they despise so. Chrome closed her eye, trying to pinpoint the location of the person. Two scythes came hurtling at them in a fast speed. Mukuro and Chrome immediately jumped in different directions. The weapons thrown at them landed on the trunk of a tree with a 'thunk'.

Mukuro immediately made an illusionary barrier on him and Chrome, hiding their presence. Assuming the enemy couldn't see them, the duo swiftly ran in the direction the scythe flew from. A few meters from where they once stood, Chrome fell face flat on the floor. She stifled a small scream as she felt a hand grab her ankle.

Narrowing his eyes, Mukuro glared. How could they not have noticed the flame come closer? It was beyond stupidity to think they were not able to sense the owner of the flame they so loathe.

Snarling, Mukuro spun his trident in the air, smashing it down on the floor. Pillars of flame came rushing out from the ground. Innumerable trees caught the fire, incinerating them in a flash. Bushes turned to ash in a matter of seconds, the forest continued to flare as the male Mist Guardian never once stopped his illusion.

The pillars of fire slowly turned to ice. Stiffening, Mukuro broke his illusion and glanced sideways, finding the culprit nowhere. Cursing in his mind, the indigo-haired man scrambled towards his other half, but the petite girl unanticipatedly released a small cry as she felt the hand grab her more firmly, forcefully dragging her to the ground once more. The heterochromatic man concentrated his Mist flames to form again his pillars of fire. A hand became visible, burning it in a flash. A silhouette of a man could be seen inside one of the pillars, yet he did not seem to be affected.

"Nufufu. You are quite strong to be able to break my illusions."

Breaking his illusion, Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu. I have to admit, you caught us off guard."

"Oya? The element of surprise is fun, don't you think so?" The man slowly strolled towards them, an aura of elegance and venom filled his every stride. He stopped a few meters away from the duo. His scythe shined, reflecting the sun's rays. "Now then, be a gentleman and pray tell who you are."

"I may be a gentleman, but I do not believe I am obliged to tell who we are."

Bowing, a smirk graced the man's features as he regained his posture. "Daemon Spade, Mist Guardian of the Vongola. Maybe I should rephrase what I need from you." Daemon narrowed his eyes. "Which famiglia are you from?"

Chrome, who had already stood beside Mukuro, answered firmly. "I am Carolina, and this is my twin brother Carolus. We are no threat to you nor to this Vongola you speak of." Mukuro smirked inwardly as he heard the once-weak girl retaliate with strength.

"Nufufu.. Nufufufufu!" Daemon laughed hysterically. Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, he said, "You break my illusions, this man has, which I am very surprised to say, Mist flames that could be on par with me, not that he is, and you, silly girl, I can sense that you also have Mist flames. As much as I hate to admit it, you might be a threat. Nufufu. But I'll leave that to Primo."

_Primo? _Chrome wondered, _Maybe it would be easier to get to bossu and the others if we come with h- _The amethyst eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts as a trident collided with a scythe. Seeing her 'twin brother' gritting his teeth, the thought of even breathing the same air as this man repulsed them enough. As much as Chrome hated Daemon, her thoughts of her boss being in danger worried her, but suddenly changed her mind as she saw Daemon raise his scythe.

In a flash, Chrome stood in front of Mukuro. Her trident clashed with the large scythe. Anger flared in her eye as she struggled to retain her defensive stance. Mukuro took the moment of advantage, immediately, the indigo-haired man attempted to scratch the back of his ancestor's back, the thought of possessing him and torturing him as vengeance filled the mind of the Mist Guardian.

Daemon clicked his teeth, impatience and anger rose inside of him. He jumped backwards, a few meters from the duo. Glancing at them, he assessed his surroundings and foes. They were quite strong, despite the man only seldom giving compliments. But yet, he knew these two have a weakness. Deciding on a plan, he lit his Vongola Ring and made illusions of himself, gaining time from Mukuro. Chrome's eye widened, swiftly, she ran towards him but once more fell flat on the ground as a hand grabbed her ankle.

Grunting, she faced upwards. She glanced at her ankle, not surprised that the hand grabbing her cannot be seen. Lighting her hand with Mist flames, she concentrated on burning the hand when she gasped in pain. The noise of the tearing of her clothes shocked her. Panicking, she knew where the pain was from. The pain did not hurt much, but what she feared was the next thing that will happen.

Mukuro destroyed each and every one of the clone illusions of Daemon. He swore in different languages as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, cursing himself for getting easily distracted by the clones. "Nagi!" He shouted, a futile attempt to warn her. He watched in horror as he saw Daemon raise his scythe and lightly scratch the back of Chrome's body. He knew what was about to happen, he had done it numerous times in the past.

Chrome's bangs created a shadow, hiding her eye and eyepatch. Her body stiffened, she sat still on the ground, not moving even a centimeter nor less.

Mukuro frowned. He certainly did not expect this. The stupid illusions he was caught in were powered up by the Vongola Ring the first Mist Guardian wore. It was a good thing the two genius mechanics chained their rings with the Mammon Chain. It was practically a given that in case the two rings met, a disturbance in the balance will occur, an unfortunate loss on their side. As much as Mukuro hated to admit it, they were at a disadvantage.

Blue and red eyes watched as the girl slowly stood up. Using the trident as support, Chrome stood her ground. Her eye once full of timidness was replaced with coldness. Mukuro almost laughed out loud when he saw his partner's face covered with a maniacal grin.

"Nufufu. This girl is quite a catch, don't you think so?" 'Chrome' smirked. "Very pretty and a strong one at that, I must say."

"Of course. She's my dear Nagi." Mukuro added, "But the thought of you tainting my Nagi's body is utterly disgusting. Get. Out." He spat, glaring at 'Chrome'.

"Nufufufu. What if I don't?" A scythe appeared in 'Chrome's' hand, the metal shimmered, reflecting the light emanating from the sun. 'Chrome' casually wiped her hand on the weapon, smirking as she felt the cold metal pass through her palm. Her smirk widened as she placed the tip of the scythe on her neck, letting it prick her skin, a thin trail of blood slowly flowing from the wound. "I think you know what would happen if you don't obey me."

"You bastard." Mukuro snarled. Gripping his trident, he eyed 'Chrome' dangerously, eyes filled with disgust and loathe. After a moment of angrily glaring at 'Chrome', he dissipated his weapon and bit his lip.

"Fine."

* * *

Lambo continued to walk, worry and fear filled him. Not once had he seen any source of life. It felt like hours of walking had been done ever since he arrived in the past. He felt so alone, helpless, pathetic, scared. Where was his onii-sans? Where was Chrome-nee? Where was anyone? Alone in an unknown world, his fear kept crawling in his body. A single noise from anywhere would leave him jumping and trembling.

The child trudged on noiselessly, chanting the mantra 'I am the great Lambo-sama! I am not afraid of anything!' helped him calm down, even by a little bit. Hearing the chirp of a bird, Lambo yelped and jumped from surprise, face paling from the shock. The Lightning Guardian released a sigh, _Tsuna-nii will be so disappointed in me, but Lambo-sama will regain his pride!_

The rustling of a bush behind him broke him away from his thoughts. With his hand quivering, he reached out for his grenades, which despite slightly growing up, were still hidden in his hair. His pink weapons lay inside his small fist, mentally preparing himself for danger from a fight.

He was grateful - no, beyond grateful to finally see someone. The sight of the ex-prefect sent him in a spiral of joy. With a squeal of glee, he ran towards the raven-haired man and started hugging one of his leg, completely forgetting an important fact.

"What do you think you're doing, herbivore?" The man seethed.

Lambo froze, completely cutting him off from his world of glee. He slowly looked upwards, freezing once more. The look on the skylark's face was certainly not a good one. With haste, he scrambled backwards, fearing that the Cloud Guardian would bite him to death.

Hibari stared at the child, elegantly raising an eyebrow. "You are alone, I presume." Seeing Lambo frantically nodding, Hibari turned around and started walking. He noticed the Bovino kid following him. Ignoring him, he trekked on towards the woods, not even giving Lambo a second glance.

Lambo, not knowing what to do and for the fact that he was freaked out on being alone, followed the Cloud Guardian. Fear for the ex-prefect was worth it instead of facing the unknown terrain with no one with him. He never bothered to start conversation since from having been in the Vongola for the past five years, he knew how his onii-sans and onee-sans act.

All of a sudden, Hibari whipped out his tonfas and jumped on the branch of a tree, literally making Lambo jolt. The child could hear the ex-prefect's tonfas and a faint cry of surprise. Confusion filled him as he stood perplexed. Gathering his courage, Lambo slowly advanced to the racket. His strides grew in a hurry as he heard the uproar become louder.

Sensing a familiar flame, Lambo immediately started to run towards the same direction. His heart thumped tumultuously in panic when he saw the scene.

His ancestor, the First Generation Lightning Guardian, was fighting one-on-one with Hibari Kyouya, the Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian. He stood in a frozen stance, not knowing what move to do, not knowing if whatever action he'll make will help his elder guardian. Lambo closed his eyes, shaking with anxiousness. _What would Tsuna-nii tell me to do?_

_Tsuna kneeled beside him, a soft, sad smile gracing his features. He gazed at Lambo with love and understanding. "Lambo, you are still a kid. You should never have been a part of this. You'll only result in pain. Grow up in a regular society. Go to a normal school, get a girlfriend, go on dates, get married when you think the time is right. I should have persuaded Reborn to stop you from becoming my Guardian you could-"_

_"NO!" Lambo screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes were red from crying, snot continued to run down from his nose. The shock and agony from remembering the scenario weighed in his heart. "B-Baka-Tsuna! Not once h-have I regretted becoming your Guardian. I-It's just that S-Stupidera had t-t-to.."_

_Opening his arms, Tsuna wrapped Lambo in a tight embrace, with his fingers, he made circular motions on the child's back, calming him down. "I know this was your destiny, but doubts cannot escape my mind whenever I see you in m-mafia activities. But Lambo," The brunet smiled warmly at him, "Gokudera did that to save you, to protect you because he loves you, even if he acts all tough and mean to you, he still considers you as a part of the family, not just in terms of mafia, but as a real loving family."_

_Sniffing, Lambo hugged his onii-san back, "T-Tsuna-nii, everyone is my family too, I'll protect each and everyone of you because Lambo-sama is strong! Lambo-sama vows to guard everyone so that everyone will be safe!"_

_Tsuna ruffled his hair, "That's a good vow, Lambo. Be sure to stand true to that, okay?"_

Lambo smiled at the memory, his Tsuna-nii is really the loving and accepting Sky, and he will do anything in his power to uphold his promise. _I will protect Hibari-nii, I will protect everyone! _Lambo once more watched the scene, thinking of a way he could help.

Lampo had a couple of bruises on his face, whilst Hibari effortlessly continued his storm of attack. The green-haired teen dodged each strike. "You can't just attack people in their territory. Goodness, that's really impolite."

"I don't care, herbivore."

A vein popped up on Lampo's head. "That's not nice. People these days really have no manners."

Hibari successfully landed an attack on the man. He hissed, "Shut up and tell me where the Vongola is."

Jumping away from the raging man, both Lampo's eyes widened, immediately narrowed in distrust and suspicion. Looking at Hibari from head-to-toe, he decided to ask, "What business do you have with Vongola?" Hibari simply responded with a grunt. "You will answer me." Lampo angrily demanded.

Hibari smirked in amusement. "What if I don't?"

"Then I will fight you with all I've got."

"That's better then." Widening his smirk, the skylark rushed forward fully intent on continuing his barrage of thrusts. Swinging his right arm, Lampo easily avoided it by sidestepping, he countered with a punch. Dexterously dodging, Hibari created a shower of hits, Lampo managed to evade them all with ease. Hibari raised an eyebrow, jumping backwards, he stared at his opponent.

The skylark frowned. The atmosphere around his opponent changed drastically. Deadly, offensive, frightful, dreadfully serious. The raven-haired smirked. How his battle senses tingled.

Emerald eyes met with steel-grey ones. The two men stood in silence, casually appraising one another, contemplating the next step. It was the Lightning Guardian who made the first move. Raising his fist in the air, green sparks surrounded his entire hand. Green electricity was running in his entire body. "Elettrico Scoppiare!"* He slammed his fist on the ground, the blow blasted Hibari a few feet away.

Inwardly cursing, Hibari staggered to stand, he growled sending a threat to the lime-haired teen. Lampo smirked, raised his hand on eye-level, the Vongola Ring glittered in the sunlight. The said ring lighted, green flame embarked, a flame so pure. "Goodness, you shouldn't have dared go against me." The flame grew larger as the seconds passed by.

Hibari glared at the man. How easily he had turned the tide against him, a minute ago he had been on top of the table yet now, despite the denial he felt, he realized he had a disadvantage - the damn ring. He stared at his ring finger where he wore the Vongola Ring, half-prompting to take off the Mammon Chain and to not listen to previous instructions, he simply decided that he was strong enough, and didn't need the her- omnivore's ring.

Leading his feet to the man, leaves flew as the rush of the Cloud's feet blew the green foliage. Lampo prepared for an attack, using his arms to block his front, only to be responded with a jump from the dark-haired man. Lampo's eyed widened, unexpectedness clearly clouded his thoughts. He gasped in pain, feeling the pain of the tonfa in his back. Doubling over, he winced. The impact of the silver stick was covered in a devastating brute force.

Lambo grinned widely, Hibari was winning! The cow-child inwardly cheered, the feeling of pride welled up in his chest. This man is Hibari Kyouya, Vongola's strongest guardian, the ace of the team, one of his beloved onii-sans. No man nor woman could beat him, invincible, that man is, well, maybe except from their boss. Lambo had thought of hugging his onii-san despite his reaction towards affections when his smile did a plot twist. The next act ensued with him biting his lip in anxiousness.

Coughing, Lampo attempted to stand, he felt his entire spine ache and sting in so many levels. Hibari simply stood watching at the teen's futile attempts. "Stand up, herbivore. Show me _all you've got._"

Lampo glared at his older opponent. He has to win, he has to be of use to Vongola, he has to make Primo proud. Using his thoughts as motivation, Lampo successfully managed to stand upright, he staggered a little but managed to hold unto his equilibrium. Staring daggers at his foe, his eyes blazed in the most unpleasant manner. He summoned all his resolve into the ring. Green. Green surrounded them, the pure light green, the green lightning that spread throughout their terrain.

With hate, with passion, with love, with dignity, he conjured all his power in the next move. The Cloud squinted his eyes, the wind blew powerfully as the entire of Lampo's strength concentrated in one spot.

"Demone Fulmine!"* Thunder dramatically was overheard in the midst of Lampo's shout. Sparks of green appeared just above them, small lightning occurred near them, one almost hitting the skylark if it was not for his quick reflexes.

All of a sudden, the sparks discharged a grand lightning, completely fixated on the Cloud Guardian. Hibari's eyes widened, and suddenly felt himself rolling on the ground. He growled, a flash of light abruptly blinded him. The ear-splitting roar of the thunder resonated throughout the woods. Glancing at the scene, he saw the lightning targeting a person, which looked like a mere silhouette in an outsider's vision. Hibari's eyes hardened, the silhouette, it was the cow.

Understanding the predicament, Hibari now knew it was the cow who had pushed him, an effort to spare him from the attack. He covered his eyes, the light continued to blind him. As the blinding light slowly dimmed, the dark-haired man removed his arm from concealing his eyes. Lambo was laid on the ground, burned patches of the grass surrounded him. The skylark felt the feeling of owing one to the cow. Kneeling down, he lifted him up, aware of himself uncharacteristically softening.

The younger Lightning Guardian's entire body was brown, resulting from the burns of the older one's attack. Teal eyes were half-lidded in agony and exhaustion. Lambo coughed, "I.. was.. able to.. protect Hibari-nii.. right?"

Hibari stiffened at the child's question. "Yes you did, herb- Bovino Lambo." He responded, feeling a little respect for the kid.

Lambo smiled, "I'm.. glad. Tsuna-nii will.. be.. proud.. of.." Emerald eyes closed, the pain finally being felt full force. Gritting his teeth, the skylark placed the child down in the soft grass that was not burned. He whipped around to face the one who had caused all this.

Full of venom, he snarled at Lampo, who stood confused just across them. "For harming one of Namimori's citizens, I will bite you to death." The adrenaline rush overflowed his veins, he attacked, not even any evidence of stopping. Right, left, right, left, ignoring the teen's screams and wails of agony. He let his tonfas dance, the satisfaction of seeing the vibrant red liquid only served to propel him to continue.

The dance was interrupted when the skylark felt something cold wrap around his wrist. He swerved his head to see what it was. A handcuff. He felt another one on his other wrist, he turned around to kick the assailant, a successful attempt on that. Hibari clicked his teeth together on seeing the familiar bleach-blond hair. Another one. Great.

Alaude used his left hand to hold Hibari's wrists together while the right one was used to punch him in the gut. The raven-haired man dithered in his balance. He glared at the man while attempting to free himself from his clutches.

The newcomer raised an eyebrow at Lampo. "Paralizzare."*

The all-bruised Lampo frantically nodded, wincing at every step he took. He placed a hand on Hibari's shoulder, the skylark kicked him straight in the groin. Lampo yelled in pain, but persevered in what he was doing. Sending electricity through his nervous system, Lampo stared straight in the ex-prefect's eyes, seeing if the paralyzation was being effective. Noticing Hibari's body turn numb, he was quite sure now of the answer.

Alaude released his hold on Hibari. Smirking when his grey-eyes burned in hatred. "How troublesome."

"I'll bite you.. to death." Hibari spatted.

"Just go to sleep, kid."

The ex-prefect's eyes slowly closed, with the other two waiting for him. Seeing the man unconscious, the older Cloud Guardian questioned Lampo. "Who are these brats?"

"W-well," Lampo cowered in fear, "I-I just s-suddenly saw them w-walking and that m-man started t-to attack me, s-so I fought back. But did you see how that kid didn't get killed by my Demone Fulmine?" The confusion he felt earlier returned.

The blond stared at the burnt child, seeing his stomach rise and fall slowly. He was alive, yet injured, he caught the lightning spot on, yet he was still breathing.

"We need to report to Primo."

* * *

It's done, finally! Forgive me for the late update, school pretty much took all of my time.

Lambo and Hibari's part was the longest, I had fun writing (typing?) it! I love fluffy relationships in the famiglia. Opinions are quite appreciated.

_Elettrico Scoppiare - _Electric Blow

_Demone Fulmine - _Demon Lightning

_Paralizzare - _Paralyze

Lampo's attacks are just made up. All that is canon is his shield right? And translations are courtesy from google. I don't know if they're right.


	4. Futility

E-hugs to these people!

**Soul Vrazy, HibaKyo18, Chi-tanda, Featherain, long live marshmallows, Sofimiscat, Yuuki12397, Guest, Soul of the World, Taira-keimei, Otaku97, Adellth, Indyctator, TNJang, LaChaTa2, Era-Basilisk, soraxtsuna123, BlackTearAngel, Dawn Tea.**

* * *

_**Dark Truth**_

Orithyea

* * *

**Chapter 3: Futility**

Gokudera growled under his breath. As much as he respected his ancestors, the feeling of getting caught and being subjected for questioning irritated him to no end. Glancing at his companion, he received a sympathetic look. The silveret smiled softly for his boss. He must be strong. He was not the right-hand man for nothing. The job lain on him was to be the second-in-command, the one to support the boss, the one who sends a storm raging at the enemies to keep a serene sky.

The Storm opted to calm. A moment passed and they heard the steel door open creakily. The interrogation room was quite profound even in this generation. The Vongola had made sure that no man nor woman could leave this impenetrable room. It was truly secure to state the least.

Giotto entered the room first with his own right-hand man close behind him. He offered a gentle smile at the two and sat in front of them. G closed the door and glanced warily at the brunet and silveret that sat, waiting to be questioned, awaiting for their fate. The red-head leaned at the wall near the Primo.

"I hope you were not that uncomfortable, Cielo," Giotto said sweetly - a little too sweetly.

Tsuna, or Cielo so to speak, stiffened slightly, but hastily regained his composure in an instant. The young boss responded in the same tone used on him, "No worries on either of our part. I must say, we have been quite comfortable as we awaited for your arrival. Needless to say, this is such a homely room, don't you think so?" He ended with a smile.

Immediately, G growled and placed a hand at his backpocket. Giotto gave him a warning glare, "G, be calm. There is no need to be this tense."

His friend exclaimed, "It's obvious they are hiding something, Giotto. Even without Alaude, we can force answers from these two."

"Do not let your emotions have you make hasty decisions, my friend. You, above all, should know very well that violence will not lead to anything good," Giotto averted his gaze towards Tsuna and Gokudera, "Even if they prove to be threats, we can handle them, do you not think so?"

"I assure you we are not threats," Tsuna responded firmly, "We have merely meant to seek for shelter. As I have stated earlier outside, our parents have-"

"How long do you think that your absurd story will be believed by us? Even a child with no brain can make up excuses much more believable than that," G rolled his eyes.

"Shush, G," Giotto chuckled. Instantly, the aura he carried drastically changed. The gravity-defying blond waged a silent war with the younger brunet. Orange to caramel orbs, the fire in their eyes danced at its overpowering prowess with neither backing out.

Gokudera could feel the pressure in the room increase tenfold. He alerted his senses for possible scenarios that might happen. Looking at the other right-hand man, he saw him fiercely glaring at him, this time, it was scarlet to emerald eyes. The fierceness of the flare in the man's gaze made Gokudera feel challenged, and as much as he loathed to admit it, made him a little bit afraid.

Gokudera felt himself tremble. Why was he quivering? He's the feared right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo, his Tenth. He should be the one to intimidate, not be the intimidated. As if he had sensed his discomfort, Gokudera found a smirk slowly paint G's face. How utterly degrading for the man said to be feared. Under the table, Gokudera clenched his fists, his nails digging deep into his palm. He swore his skin now had nail marks.

Once more, the door opened. The four in the room ironically simultaneously turned their heads. A man in a black suit and slacks led two youngsters into the room. A black-haired and a white-haired; the Rain and the Sun.

"Primo," The man said, "We found these two in the forest. They claim their names are Lucio, for the albino, and Illario, for the dark-haired one. The latter poses a threat as he wields a wood that turns into a sword when swung."

"Thank you for the report. You may leave now," Giotto nodded. The man bowed and with haste, shut the door. The blond said, "Feel free to seat."

"Oh, thanks," Yamamoto cheerfully laughed.

Ryohei was surprisingly quiet. Yamamoto sat beside Gokudera's right whilst Ryohei took the chair on the silveret's left. Gokudera noticed the boxer silently scrutinize the room. _Seems like Turf-head's using his brain for once, _Gokudera inwardly smirked, _That's a miracle._

Primo started to open his mouth when a couple of pineapple-styled people were pushed into the room. The blond muttered something under his breath then sighed, "And who are these two, Daemon?"

The people from the past stiffened. Daemon. Such a nasty word that tasted vile in their tongues. There was no helping it. He had caused such misery and pain in their time, and it had embedded in their very souls the cruelty he left, even with his conversion in the end, they could never leave alone his misdeeds. The pressure his name carried weighed a ton on their shoulders.

Tsuna was the first one to regain his composure. Sending reassured glances, the other Guardians relaxed their posture and aimed to show no malice. Daemon sauntered in with chin defiantly held high. Noticing Yamamoto's shaking hands, Gokudera patted it with fragility. The charcoal-haired teen smiled. Rain and Storm were absolute opposites, but together, it brings total equilibrium.

"Carolus and Carolina are two lost brother and sister who are of no harm, my dear Primo," Daemon answered sarcastically. Whacking the back of the Mist's head, G snorted loudly. The Mist in turn glared daggers at the man. "I sensed suppressed Mist flames in the forest and decided to check it out. To my utter surprise, these two, let's just say, have quite the talent."

Annoyed, Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu. We could have destroyed you, you silly twat."

"Is that a challenge, you pathetic pineapple-head?" Daemon smirked, "I dare say you have forgotten who won earlier."

Growling, Mukuro's left eye switched to the kanji for one. Sensing the venom in the aura, Chrome hurriedly placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. Mukuro snapped out of his reverie and patted Chrome's hand. He glanced at Daemon, who by then was watching him carefully with a guarded look in his eyes.

With eyes cautiously roaming about, Tsuna hunted for their elders' reaction. That was dangerous on their part. If they would be staying for a while here, they should keep attention from themselves at the minimum. Meaning their powers must be hidden away from view, away from their eyes.

Coughing, Giotto calmly placed his hands on the table. Silence filled the room. The tapping of the blond's fingers easily bombed the encased space. "My intuition is telling me there will be more who will join us. Let's wait for their arrival before we push through. These interruptions are giving me a headache," Giotto added, "You may all sit down. I am quite grateful that this room was made large."

Mukuro passed Daemon with a sneer etched on his features. On the other hand, Chrome walked by with not a single glance at her back. The indigo-haired illusionist sat beside a seat away from Ryohei, while his female counterpart occupied the chair he left empty.

The room remained void of noise with the occasional drumming of fingers on the table. Gokudera kept stealing glances at his fellow Guardians, simply to check up on them. He was not surprised to see they were all rigid. They should have thought more about this plan, not just randomly pushed through. They were left with no plans, no ideas on what to do, just their instincts and intuition to guide them.

"They're here."

Giotto's voice surprised the people. All heads turned to the entryway, eagerly awaiting for the last duo. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a sobbing kid with burnt clothes. Seeing this, Gokudera was about to run to the kid when Tsuna went ahead.

"Lambo!" Tsuna rushed to the said person, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Tsuna sent a fierce glare to the person behind Lambo.

The man behind Lambo simply raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Will everyone just sit down first and then we could talk?" Giotto rubbed his temples.

The pale-blond man shrugged and dragged a younger man with him. The latter retaliated, attempting to feebly shove the man off. "You can't get anymore pathetic than what you are already."

_H-Hibari? What the fuck happened?_ The silveret analyzed the Cloud Guardian. He did not look as bad as Lambo, but his clothes were filled with dirt and was torned in some places. No blood seemed to be present, apart from some scratches, which did not appear to be severe.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled.

"What happened, Alaude?" Giotto demanded, eyes scrutinizing Hibari and Lambo.

"I was patrolling the forest when I saw the spoiled brat fighting this," he glanced at Hibari, "I continued to watch from afar until this cow kid intervened and caught head-on the brat's Demone Fulmine."

Surprised at this, Giotto asked, "Demone Fulmine? But why is he still.."

"Alive? That is what I would like to know," Alaude glared at the two, "The brat also paralyzed the other kid, but even after that he was still able to stand though can no longer fight."

"I can bite you to death now," Hibari spat.

"How could you hurt them this much? Even to Lambo, even to a kid," Tsuna fixated his glare on Alaude, "You-"

"You are not in the place to complain, Celso. Sit down," Giotto calmly said, "The other two, sit."

Hibari growled and sat at the right of Tsuna's seat. Tsuna simply stood up, carrying his Lightning Guardian with him. Upon being seated, he immediately searched for any grave injuries on his small body. He sighed in relief upon finding none.

"There has been too much interruption. Now, explain your purpose here, Celso, but you might want to start with telling us your real name," the first Vongola boss drummed his fingers on the table.

_I don't think there's any use in hiding anymore, _Gokudera thought, _But it's up to Juudaime._

Tsuna inhaled a deep breath and sighed, "First of all, everything I am about to say is the truth. But, it lies upon you whether to believe me or not."

"What?" Daemon sneered, "Going to tell us something preposterous like coming from the future?"

Tsuna calmly looked Daemon in the eye, "Actually, yes. We are from the future. Moreso, we are the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Nufufu~ That's absurd! You expect us to believe such-"

"Daemon, keep quiet," addressed person clamped his mouth shut. Nodding, Giotto said, "Continue."

"Our mechanics have successfully managed to build a time machine. With that, we went to this era to test the machine, at the same time to learn more about Vongola's history. Thus, hitting two birds with one stone."

Giotto laughed heartily, "No wonder you guys look like us. You must be the boss and these are your guardians."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo," Tsuna stood up, letting Lambo move to another chair, and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Primo."

"Wait a minute, Giotto! You can't just believe everything this kid just said." A disgusted look appeared on Daemon's face.

"Don't you know when to shut up, watermelon-head?" G scowled, "If Giotto believes them then it must be the truth."

"We have many things to talk about, but all of you must rest first, especially your Cloud and Lightning Gurdians. The maids will show you to your rooms."

Gokudera was surprised, "How did you know what position they hold?"

"They look the same as Alaude and Lampo," Giotto smiled.

"That kid did say we look like the First Generation," Yamamoto laughed.

"Kid?" Primo asked.

"Oh, there's just a kid back at the mansion that said that. Nothing big," Tsuna hastily answered.

For a moment, Giotto appeared to ask further, but suddenly smiled, "Oh, I see. Well then, up to your rooms now."

The people from the future all stood up and headed to the exit. Tsuna brought the lead while Gokudera took the rear, before closing the door he looked back at Giotto. He saw the man whisper something in his right-hand man's ear. Gokudera shook his head and close the door.

_I have a bad feeling about staying here._

* * *

**E/N: **The poll's still up in my profile. Please vote! Oh, and by delete I meant the author's note, not the whole story. Thank you so much! I'm getting really inspired in continuing this again. They are all speaking in Italian, if anyone is wondering. All will be explained soon.


End file.
